I Wonder (The Raven's Song)
by MyRosesandTea
Summary: Aurora watches as a pretty bird sings his questions, wonders and feelings to her fairy godmother.


**Sometime after film**

**A one shot; song lyrics from The Sleeping Beauty (1959) &amp; characters from Maleficent (2014)**

* * *

**I wonder, I wonder**

**I wonder why each**

**Little bird has a someon**e

Aurora watched the raven puff his chest, as if preparing for a battle for the attention of a she-raven.

Well, he was preparing to (hopefully) gain the attraction of someone. Only she wasn't a mere she-raven. Oh no. The fair maiden that he hoped to attract was none other than the most powerful fairy of them all, Maleficent.

He had already sat down a gorgeous ring as a 'peace offering' next to him, a simple gift to show his gratitude towards his former Mistress, all while the queen of both the fairy and human realms watches from afar behind a willow tree that is covered in the most beautiful of flowers.

Just as it was spring, love was definitely in the air, but as far as Aurora could tell, it went unnoticed by Maleficent herself.

Oh, her darling godmother looked even more divine than ever, wearing a dress that brought out the gold in her eyes, and pink flowers blossomed from her heart, and onto the trees.

Diaval cocked his head to glance at his dear companion. How radiant she appeared in gold.

Aurora smiled as bright as the dawn, seeing how caring he looked over her, even as a raven!

**To sing to sweet things to**

**A gay little love melody**?

Maleficent was sitting under her rowan tree, the leaves keeping her pale skin from being kissed by the warm sun's light.

Aurora couldn't help but giggle. Her godmother, so oblivious to the sparkling gift, or Diaval, who was perched on a tree about to perform his grand act.

Diaval gave a way too comical bow to his invisible audience. He puffed his chest out once more, then released all the trapped air, and began cawing his song to the horned fairy.

The sudden noise then, of course, awoken Maleficent from her daze, as she shot up into the skies, before settling back down to earth.

Still alarmed, she looked all over the area to see what could have caused such noise. Then, her eyes fell on Diaval, who still cawed out the words he wouldn't dare sing in his human form.

"Silly bird..." Maleficent said, but allowed him to continue his song.

Aurora watched as her mother figure strolled over to him. Her elbows rested on the branch on which he sat on, and her head rested on her palms, as she allowed her raven to caw his melody. She smiled in amusement the whole time.

Aurora's heart fluttered, and her hope for love between the raven and the fairy continued to reign.

**I wonder, I wonder**

**If my heart keeps singing**

**Will my song go winging**

Philip found Aurora at the Moors, spying on her grandparents from a far off distance, though she claimed otherwise.

He looked at her, seeing her supporting from the distance, with a beauty none other can compare to. And of course, there was her outer beauty as well, which he liked to admire, seeing a sun shine through her pure soul.

He joined her side, committing himself to stand by her, whether a relationship between the young pair would form, or if a friendship was all that would remain. Nothing The Less, all he wanted was to see her blue eyes shine like the sun at the slightest hint of happiness coursing through her thoughts.

Aurora blushed under his gaze, but didn't let that to distract her, as she squinted her eyes to see what would happen next.

Phillip noticed her desperation, and her glow of light dimmed, he could tell. Her eyes cried out reluctance, not only in her hope, but in her heart as well.

Reaching out, his fingers wrapped around Aurora's to comfort the lovely queen.

Aurora felt their hands curve into an innocent hand hold, and for a moment, she let her heart sing of yearning love. Not for her godparents, but for herself.

**To someone who'll find me**-

Aurora and Phillip, together, watched as Diaval continued singing in the only way a raven could - and Maleficent actually listened, thinking that her loyal friend just had his head in the clouds.

Though she did have to admit; she loved hearing him sing, with no other noise surrounding, but silence, and flowers swaying to Maleficent's thoughts.

He stopped his sweet tune, and picked up the ring with his beak, a beautiful silver ring that were twisted, like vines, and a black gem.

He offered his jewelry to her, and Maleficent grinned softly, her hand over her heart, touched by such a simple gift.

Her wings never faltered, yet her heart did. But such a gesture encouraged her still healing heart to soar, and become equal to Diaval's own, and she let the pain of the past disappear, letting herself enjoy a moment in amity in the life she had now.

Her wings danced lightly against the howling, ardent wind, and the kind raven pushed the ring up on her fingers with the help of his beak.

Aurora watched eagerly, squeezing the princes hand in the process. The scene felt as if he was proposing, instead of just confessing his feelings for her, the raven Diaval way.

Before he could finish his song, Maleficent had already flicked her slender fingers, wanting to thank him. To hear the lovely words he's been singing.

"...Into a man" she whispered.

Gold magic escaped, and a black cloud of smoke surrounded Diaval, as his wings transformed to strong arms, and beak into a pointed nose. A handsome man he was, with looks to only rival his beautiful self.

He sang out the last line before he could stop himself. His own hand was over his heart, while the other one reached out to her, as he asked for one precious thing:

**"And bring back a love song to me?"**

* * *

**It's 3am, I'm not looking to be logically/scientifically correct, and I just wanted a singing raven (aka Diaval)! Trust me, I know all about the dance, and whatnot. I just wanted a singing Diaval, cause, why not?**

**You're encouraged, not forced, to review!**


End file.
